


he~him~his

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart: Drawing of Nick and David in an intimate moment





	he~him~his

**Author's Note:**

> more art at frozenmemoriesart.tumblr.com


End file.
